


Confessions

by Ducky1783



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: If you’re getting tired of me moving these around, don’t worry. I am too. I’ve just decided I’d post all my Oneshots as their own things instead of lumping them all together in the same place.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re getting tired of me moving these around, don’t worry. I am too. I’ve just decided I’d post all my Oneshots as their own things instead of lumping them all together in the same place.

**Simon**

"Penny, I'm telling you!" I turned and gave my best friend a hard look. "He's up to something!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Simon. You've been saying that for the past six years. Don't you think if he was going to kill you he would have done it already?"

"He's certainly tried!" I shouted. "Like that time with the Chimera! Or the time he pushed me down the stairs!?"

"Simon." Penny stared at me. "If Baz was trying to kill you he would have done it already. We both know all he has to do is bite you and you're as good as dead."

I stared at her, shocked. "So you believed me when I told you he was a vampire?"

She shrugs and pushes her glasses up on her nose. "I believe it, but we don't have proof."

"Yes, but-" I was cut off by the sounds of cheering and screaming.

"What in the bloody..."

"C'mon Simon!" Penny said. "Let's go see what all that's about."

Penny and I run towards all the noise, and what we find there is surprising. Baz- my evil vampire roommate- and another boy are fighting. All fists, and curses and blind rage. Dev and Niall are trying to hold Baz back but to no avail. From what I can tell, he's winning.

"Simon! Do something!" Agatha comes running out of the crowd.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask her, watching as Baz's fist connects to the other guy's nose. A sickening crack lets me know that it's broken.

"Stop them!" Penny and Agatha shout together.

"Fine! Fine!" I run into the middle of the fight and duck as Baz throws another punch.

"What the fuck are you doing Snow?" He spits.

"Trying to stop you from killing each other," I told him dodging his fist again.

Penny is casting, _There's nothing to see here_, on the crowd and they all walk away looking confused.

"Move Snow" Baz hisses and struggles to break out of Dev and Niall's grasp.

"No Baz," I tell him. Then I look behind me and see that Agatha and Penny have the other guy and they're dragging him back. "Get him to the nurse. I'll take Baz back to Mummers and fix him up."

They nod and drag the boy off to the nurse. I turn back to Baz and he's standing there with his arms at his sides, glaring after the boy. He turns to me, glared, spat blood into the dirt at my feet, and stomped off towards Mummers house.

**Baz**

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, What in the bloody hell were you thinking?”

I winced at the use of my full name, and at the coldness of the ice pack I was currently pressing to my black eye. Snow was pacing in the space between our beds and throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Why, in the name of Merlin, we’re you punching a random boy to death in the bloody courtyard?” Snow asks.

“That’s none of your bloody business, Snow,” I growl.

He stops his pacing to glare at me.

“And even if it was, why do you care?” I apply more pressure to my swollen eye.

“I care, Baz because you were beating a boy half to death in the bloody courtyard.” He pointed an accusatory finger at me. “What if the Mage saw you?”

I snort, which is probably a bad idea because my nose could start bleeding again, and roll my eyes.

“As if he could have done anything.” I glared at him. “And as for the boy, that’s none of your business.”

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his bronze curls. I watched as they fell back into place and bounced off his forehead.

“Why do you want to know so bad Snow?” I sneered. “He your crush?” I felt a pang in my chest at my own words, but I ignored it. Just like I have been for the past six years.

He gave me a disgusted look -ouch- and opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

“Absolutely not!” He shouted out at last.

I raised an eyebrow and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Just tell me why you practically killed a random boy, in front of half the school?”

“No,” I smirked.

He huffed and crossed his arms like a child.

“Git.”

“You know just what to say to make me feel better about myself” I glare at him.

He returned it. “You are.”

I thought about what the school would do tomorrow when they found the Chosen One floating in the moat. Would they think he fell in -which was entirely possible, have you seen how clumsy he is?- or would they think I pushed him? The latter was the most likely to happen.

“Whatever Snow.” I got up, summoned my pajamas and walked into the bathroom to change into them.

**Simon**

While Baz was in the bathroom, I got my own pajamas on. Stupid smug git, with his amazing grades, and his stupid, wonderful, glossy, soft looking hair.

I had just got done pulling in my shirt when Baz came back into the room. He sneered at me before sitting back down on his bed and pressing Thebes ice back to his swollen eye.

“Let me see your eye,” I said.

He glared at me. “No.”

“Baz.” I gave him an exasperated look. “Let me have a look.”

He glared at me for a few more seconds before sighing and dropping the ice pack into his lap.

“Thank you,” I told him.

He rolled his eyes.

His eye was still swollen and purple, but it wasn’t as bad as it was earlier. I reached out and brushed against the skin under his eye and he jerked his face back.

“Don’t touch me, Snow.” He snarled.

I rolled my eyes and reached to touch it again. “Does it still hurt?”

“No.” He smacked my hand away.

I gave him a look.

He sighed again. “Fine. Yes, it does. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

I rolled my eyes again and he brought the ice pack back up to his face.

“Can you tell me why you beat the kid up now?” I asked him.

**Baz**

I bit my lip and thought of lying. Telling him that I did it because he tripped me or something. But before I could the truth came spilling out.

“He said something nasty about you.”

Snow blinks at me like he’s trying to find a hidden meaning in my words. He doesn’t but seem to find one. I bite my lip even harder and regret it because it starts bleeding.

“What?” He asks.

I sighed. “He said something mean about you, and I flipped my shit.”

Snow blinks again. “Why?”

_Because you mean everything to me. Because I want you but I can't have you. Because anyone who doesn’t see that you’re magnificent is insane. Because I love you._ I thought.

“Wait. What?” Snow’s looking at me weird.

“…I said that out loud didn’t I?” I asked.

He nods and I curse myself, facepalming at how stupid I was.

“You love me?” He asks sitting on the edge of my bed.

“Oi! Get off my bed Snow,” I growl.

“Answer me Baz.”

“Yes.”

Suddenly his lips are on mine. I let out a small sound of surprise before melting into it. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, and all I can think at this moment is...

_Aleister Crowley. I’m kissing Simon bloody Snow._

He pulls back and I barely hold in a whine.

“I love you too.”

I smile and pull him back in. He tastes like my blood and the roast beef from dinner.

“Good Snow,” I said when we parted, his smokey scent still in my nose.

“Could you call me Simon?” He asked.

“No.”

He huffed and I kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Baz.” He said, walking over to his bed and burying himself under the sheets.

I smiled. “Good night Simon.”


End file.
